Birds of a Feather/Strategies
PLD/WAR (Galka), NIN/WAR (Elvaan), RDM/WHM(Mithra) Strategy Our strategy we performed was kite method and fight method. We tried this (3) times and failed the 1st time due to running out of time. The (2) times we succeeded we entered and RDM ate rolanberry pie and buffed with protectra. PLD buffed with Protect II and Shell and ate Boiled Crayfish. NIN just casted shadows and ate Squid Sushi. After all buffs were placed RDM popped Yagudo drink and so did the PLD. The PLD ran in and got hate and NIN voked the right Neman and RDM slept the left Neman. PLD simply kited the Macha. NIN would solo the Neman using shadows and have the RDM slow and paralyze the Neman to help NIN. RDM would bind the other Neman so once awake it can be slept again without getting hit. NIN at this time can voke the Neman off for hate purposes as well. Once NIN kills Neman just perform the same on the other Neman until dead. After both Neman's are dead PLD would engage the Macha and NIN would engage the Macha. Slowly taking it down. Time wise you should be okay as long as the PLD stays alive using cures and another yagudo drink to get mp back. Beastmaster, solo! The idea is simple, Charm Neman and fight Macha. All CHR gear is needed for a successful run! CHR+22 at LV30 is fine to have a great chance at charming them. Strategy *Charm Neman and 2H then let it fight the other Neman, once Fight command is ready to use let your charmed Neman fight Macha. *If your Neman dies in no time, charm the other Neman and start fighting Macha. Heal your pet if needed to kill it. Once your pet is dead finish off Macha by yourself or call a pet to do that for you, Congratulations! *Use Gauge and Tame to support successful Charming. Making this Strategy Better *While your Sleep won't last long on the Nemans, Macha's can. *If you mess up your Enmity levels this can leave you running for your life with a charmed Neman being useless. It can also end up with you sleeping for a while midfight. *You might think about a Poison Potion or 2... you've got Poisona if it becomes a problem. *5 or 6 Hi-Potions can also help in a pinch on either a sleeping Neman or a mischarm. *You get almost no chance to actually rest yourself for mp. Drag along a Melon Juice and save yourself a lot of headaches. *Both Nemans end up dead before Macha is close. Pet Food Beta Biscuit cures this issue. This is the best food available for this level. *You can charm out of range of the aggro. This can give you a moment of breathing at the beginning once you land your charm without having the swarm hunting you down. *Familiar is not really a requirement here. It does help but you can hold charm on the Nemans for a solid length of time without it. You might need to recharm if you use petfood to make sure your second Neman is around to finish the job. *Evasion can help. Macha's not a great shot. A Reraise Earring, a Mythril Earring and an evasion back piece can make a world of difference, if you need to get off that Cure near the end. It's luck though. Sometimes he just can't miss. BST/WHM x 2, RDM/WHM Strategy Items to take along: Scroll of Instant Reraise, Jug pets - Courier Carrie or Tiger familiar. *Have each Beastmaster charm a Neman and make one of them fight the Macha. Whenever the Macha or the Neman dies, whichever comes first, set the other Neman to attack whichever mob is left. *The first BST to decharm uses a jug pet and has it fight. If both Neman die, then both BSTs use thier jug pets till the Macha goes down. Warning: The Nemans will sometimes Decharm at the same time. * Duoed by 2 BST/WHM pretty easily, stack as much CHR as you can and just stand back and let the birds kill each other. Be sure to both have jugs just in case, we found if you fail charm twice it's safer to call beast and have it attack the Neman you're trying to charm so you can heal up ready to charm again. --WTBFood Category:Strategies